


Little Things

by girloflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloflouis/pseuds/girloflouis
Summary: I was just thinking about it the whole day, so here I am with this.It is just a headcannon and hope you all will love it.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about it the whole day, so here I am with this.  
> It is just a headcannon and hope you all will love it.

28 things that Louis finds cute about Luke:

  1. The way Luke looks at him when he is just woken up, enters a room, when he listens to him singing, when he listens to him while he is playing Piano, actually whenever he looks at him.
  2. The way Luke just shifts a little bit to make space for him, so that Louis just ends up on his lap.
  3. The way Luke laughs with his forehead on his shoulders and his body vibrating with the short laughs.
  4. The way the morning sunlight just strikes his face right, his lashes and hair getting the golden glow. Louis does not care what others say but Luke is Louis’ own personal sun.
  5. The way he calls Jay- Jaymum.
  6. The sound of his chest under Louis’ ear when he is cuddled to Luke’s chest and his hands messaging Louis’ soft curls.
  7. About the way the time just drifts off like the soft running water when they are together.
  8. The way he would just be angry and order Louis around when he is too messy.
  9. The way sometimes he would find some secure corner even in the most crowdy parties just to steal a kiss.
  10. The way he looks like could kill you but actually is a cinnamon roll.
  11. The way he would cook for Louis, all attentive and giving special attention to all the healthy ingredients.
  12. The way he would only allow Louis to buy healthy things including green vegetables during their online domestic shopping spree.
  13. And then prepare his fast foods even from those healthy and greeny things.
  14. The way he protects the drunk himself from all the prying eyes, by covering himself upon him, not that Louis is complaining about it.
  15. The way he always protects his bum from all the prying hands when he is around.
  16. The way he would just let Louis rest his head on his chest while watching television, and his hand draping Louis stomach securely from the back.
  17. Sometimes, at the same time he would braid Louis hair at the back, Louis loves the sensation, but never allows anyone to see them.
  18. The way he always kisses Louis’ forehead when he heads outside and his cheeks mind you the both of them when he comes back.
  19. The way he is an introvert. His attention is always on Louis, a secure hand draped on his back.
  20. The way he always practically living in a basement, claiming his life is too private not anybody’s business.
  21. The way he never lets anyone touch Louis’ hair.
  22. The way he always finds out something he had said in Louis’ lyrics, a shy smile playing on his lips.
  23. When he is romantic and talk to him in really low volume to let only Louis to hear even in their bedroom.
  24. The way when he would dance with Louis on a slow song to make his stomach flutter.
  25. The way he would want Louis to maintain a low volume in bed even in their own flat. No one needs to hear what they are doing, everyone does that for God’s sake.
  26. The way he would plan nice dates at home all romantic and comfy, because they cannot go out.
  27. The way he is just too possessive and private.
  28. The way he loves his drama queen.



28 things that Louis finds hot in Luke:

  1. All the same.




**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you love it and want the other way round.


End file.
